


The Nephilim of Mallory, Alabama

by Maymot97



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nephilim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after faking his death, Michael returns to Mallory, Alabama, following the call of an unknown pair of wings. What he finds is not what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nephilim of Mallory, Alabama

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently not many people ship Michael and Laurel. But I do, and so this story comes from a place of Michael and Laurel got it on after the kiss in season 2 episode 3 (i don't know episode names). There might be more to this story, I just felt that this comes at a pretty good ending place for now and I can't think of anything else to write for it at the moment. 
> 
> So enjoy!

Laurel sat down in front of the grave where Michael was “buried”. She wasn’t sure if she really believed Wes, about Michael not really being dead and scaring him. If it was true she didn’t have anyway of contacting him, so his grave would be the closest she could get to him. It had been a couple months since he’d died- left- and Laurel wished that he was there, it would be easier if he were. 

Not that she couldn’t handle this on her own- she could, and the rest of the town would help. It just… didn’t feel right to her, him not knowing at least. And she still couldn’t believe it- it only happened once. What were the chances?

So she came out to the grave and sat by it every now and then, just to try and feel closer to him somehow. She knew it was hopeless though, if he was actually alive then he would not being coming back to Mallory. 

The sun was setting. Laurel got up from in front of the grave and sighed. She placed a hand over her belly, even though she wasn’t showing yet. It made her feel like she could protect the baby more than she actually could.

* * *

_Four years later…_

Michael stood a ways back from the town, his eyes squinting as he looked into the sun. He could hardly believe that he’d been dragged back here, but the call of wings was a new one, and he needed to find it before Gabriel did. They hadn’t made much headway in the last four years- things were almost quieter than they had been in ages. Even Gabriel hadn’t been putting up to much fuss. Vega was still standing; Alex was still alive. Things had just reached a stalemate.

So he figured he could afford to check out the new wings he’d been feeling calling.

Now it was just a matter of getting into the town without drawing attention to himself- people didn’t usually rise from the grave. 

He walked closer to the town, pausing once as he felt the wings again. There wasn’t a specific call- he was almost positive it was accidental, like a child learning how to use them and accidently calling him. But why there would be a child with angel wings in Mallory, Michael had no idea.

Well, he had an idea, but it wasn’t one he really wanted to entertain.

He reached the edge of the town about the time the sun had set, and he tried to stay as out of sight as possible. Which worked for about ten seconds until a small child spotted him. The child ran towards him, her dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She smiled widely at him, her excitement at this stranger being a very different reaction the last time Michael was in Mallory. Once she reached him, she grabbed his hand and tugged on it.

Michael kneeled down to be at her level. “What’s your name?” he asked her.

“Madeline,” the girl answered. “What’s yours?”

Michael smiled. “I’m Michael. You need to be careful around strangers, Madeline. Did your parents not teach you that?”

Madeline stared at Michael for a second, her bottom lip pushed out before she nodded. “Momma did. But you look like the man she drew! She said he was safe, and look like him, so you are him. So you’re safe.”

Michael drew his eyebrows together and chuckled. “That’s very strange logic. What is your mother’s name?”

“Lau-lau-“

“Laurel?” Michael asked, cocking his head to one side. Was this child the source of the wings?

Madeline nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah! Do you know Momma?”

Michael nodded. “I did. Can you take me to her?”

Madeline nodded again. “Yeah.” She pulled on Michael’s hand. “Come on.”

Michael stood up and began following the girl. “I need to not be seen by the rest of the town, can you do that?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, “Follow me.”

Michael followed the girl, and within a few minutes Michael found himself outside of Laurel’s house, the outside seemingly unchanged from the last time Michael was here. Madeline dragged Michael inside, calling for her mom as soon as she opened the door.

“What is it, Maddy?” Laurel asked as she came around the corner into the entry hallway of the house, stopping when she saw Michael, the towel she was holding falling from her hands.

Madeline didn’t seem to notice her mother’s distress, so she just dragged Michael further into the house. “I found this man, Momma! He looks like that one you drew!”

Laurel smiled nervously and took Madeline a few feet away from Michael, kneeling down in front of her. “Why don’t you go to your room, and play with some of the toys Uncle Wes made you, okay?”

The little girl nodded and, after waving at Michael, went back to her room.

As soon as Laurel heard the door to Madeline’s room close, she stood up and faced Michael.

“So was telling the truth,” she said, walking towards Michael, stopping just paces from him.

“He told you that I wasn’t dead?”

Laurel nodded. “He said that you woke him up and scared him.”

Michael laughed softly. “Yeah, I did.”

They just stood there staring at each other for a few moments before Laurel asked, “So how are you alive?”

Michael looked away, focusing his eyes on the floor. “I’m an archangel,” he said. “The archangel Michael.”

Laurel let out a sharp breath of air. “That would explain the wings…” she whispered.

Michael looked back up at her. “So Madeline is the one with the wings that I’ve been sensing?”

“Sensing?”

“Angel can call to each other by flapping their wings. I’ve been feeling a call from someone for a while, but I didn’t know from whom. I finally figured it was just a child, but I didn’t know why there would be a… a nephilim anywhere. Especially in Mallory, Alabama. I assume she’s…”

Laurel nodded. “Yeah, she is. That one time…”

“Yeah.”

The two stood awkwardly for a moment, Laurel finally ushering Michael into the living room, his face growing somber as he spotted the couch, memories of Harper flooding him. Laurel saw his expression and shook her head.

“Is you being an archangel what Harper wouldn’t confess to me?” she asked, not looking at Michael.

“Yes.” Michael didn’t look at Laurel, he just sat down at one end of the couch.


End file.
